Name of the Game
by mileshuggingsworth
Summary: "I thought the name of the game was see how fast I can get you hard?" One-shot. Warnings: Established Relationship, Blowjobs, Mildly Dubious Consent.


_Notes: This is my first Glee fic in a really long time. But I am obsessed with this pairing, and I wanted to contribute a fic to the non-existent archive. The only warning is like two seconds of dub-con, but nothing too problematic._

* * *

"Okay, okay…you win," Spencer huffed out, looking down at the lump in the blanket that concealed Mason's body. The cheerleader removed his lips from where they had been at, which just happened to be trailing up the base of the quarterback's cock to the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head. He could feel his smirk as he shifted and popped his head out from underneath the confines of his own comforter.

Mason kissed up Spencer's chest, his self-satisfied smirk not leaving his lips. The jock ran his fingers through the brunet's curly locks, relishing in the softness. Mason's lips made it up to his neck before he pulled back and looked into Spencer's eyes.

"You need to get better at that, baby," Mason whispered, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Spencer rolled his eyes and pulled away from him.

He scoffed. "You don't play fair, Spirit."

"I thought the name of the game was see how fast I can get you hard?" the cheerleader whispered against his lips. He ran his hands up and down Spencer's muscular chest. His hands left goosebumps in their wake.

"Yeah but you can't just go right in," the blond boy ran his strong hands over the pale expanse of Mason's back. He was small, but that didn't mean he didn't have muscles. He was strong from years of tumbling and tossing. He fit perfectly in Spencer's hands; it was like he belonged there.

"What?" Mason raised his eyebrow in the cute way that made Spencer hate himself for melting so fast. He was tough and having thoughts like that was so completely gay that it made him angry. It was sappy and romantic and everything he was not.

But despite himself and his hatred for everything cute and fluffy, he placed a gentle kiss on the cheerleader's shoulder. It always made Mason shiver and suppress a small laugh. After much experimenting, Spencer had realized the closer he got to his neck, the more choked Mason's laughter became and his body shivered. It was another thing that he cursed himself for knowing.

"Isn't there supposed to be some teasing involved?" he mumbled against his smooth skin. "You know, make me beg for it or some shit."

Mason's lips broke out into playful smirk. "You want me to make you beg?" he asked in just barely a whisper. Spencer rolled his eyes and drug him into another kiss, this one far more heated than their earlier one.

"Well not now," he whispered against the smaller boy's lips. Mason laughed a little into their kiss and pulled him in closer.

Spencer blamed this entire thing with Mason on Roderick. Their Glee assignment for the week was a boys vs. girls challenge. Mason had insisted they get started as soon as possible to ensure their victory over the girls. Spencer offered his house for their practice and the three boys agreed to spend the night there to gather their ideas.

The night was going great until Roderick got a call from his dad. It was about some family emergency and he had to leave early. That left Spencer and Mason alone in his room for the rest of the night. They tried to continue to work on their song, but it was useless without their third member. They gave up and were left to sit in what was initially thought to be awkward silence. Mason was prepared to make an excuse to leave when Spencer asked a random question about cheerleading that he was sure he didn't want to know the answer to.

Their conversation escalated until it was two in the morning and they were lying side by side on Spencer's bed. It was Mason who made the first move, leaning over with a sigh and pressing their lips together in an innocent kiss.

It had been two months since that and here they were. Tangled up in Mason's bed, kissing and laughing and making Spencer act like everything he never wanted to be. How had this cheerleader with a strange attachment to his sister gained this much of a hold over him?

The blond pushed Mason down onto his back, leering at him. "My turn," he growled before practically smashing their lips together. Spencer's hands traveled down the brunet's lithe figure, feeling every dip and tight curve beneath his calloused fingers. His hands reached his waist, and then his hips, and then his thighs. He slipped them beneath his thighs and flipped them with ease.

He continued to explore Mason with his large hands. He was gentle even as he gripped the round globes of his ass firmly. This was new for them. They had gotten each other off almost every day for two months, but never ventured into anything besides blowjobs and the occasional sneaky handjob. Nothing else. They hadn't really talked about whether they ever wanted to actually have sex. Spencer was going out on a whim here.

"Spence…" Mason breathed into his mouth. He pulled his lips away and looked down at the larger boy below him. His lips were dark pink and swollen. A faint blush painted his skin from his cheeks to his chest. The scarlet tint was visible on his pale skin. Spencer knit his brows in concern.

"What is it, Spirit?" he inquired, moving his hands up to the small of Mason's back. The smaller boy heaved a labored breath.

"I'm not…ready for…that," he murmured. It was then that Spencer realized his blush was not just from arousal but also shame. That made him angry at himself for experimenting with something without asking permission. What kind of guy was he if he didn't ask for consent before venturing into a daunting territory?

Spencer sat up until he was on his elbows, looking up at the boy above him. He shook his head and snorted. "I'm such a shithead," he scoffed. A look of confusion crossed Mason's features as he leaned back on his knees.

"You're not," he assured him. "Please, don't beat yourself up. I like you and maybe someday I'll be ready. Just…not tonight, okay?"

The quarterback nodded, a look of self-loathing evident on his face. Mason sighed and brought him in for another kiss. Spencer tried his best to return it, but knew he didn't deserve the reassurance and forgiveness he was getting.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Mason threaded his fingers in Spencer's hair, feeling the prickly, short strands. He shushed him with yet another kiss, sucking on his bottom him gently. The blond buried his hands in the cheerleader's own dark locks. The kiss was so soft that their lips were barely touching. It was comforting and intimate; it was more intimate than anything Spencer had ever been a part of.

Mason released his lip from between his own. "I like this part. Please don't stop."

Their kisses intensified until they were grinding against each other and moaning into the other's mouth. Mason made the most high-pitched, adorable noises when they kissed like this. It was so endearing, but nowhere near as intense as the sounds he made when Spencer was going down on him. Maybe he would try to elicit those beautiful whines and moans after a while of kissing.

They were so completely wrapped up in one another that they almost missed the scandalized gasp of Madison as she entered the room. Both boys turned their heads to look at the female McCarthy. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Mason opened his mouth to explain, but she sprinted out of the room before he could utter a word. The pair on the bed's eyes met.

"I'll talk to her," the brunet assured Spencer. They kissed for a while longer until Mason separated. "Maybe tomorrow," he laughed. Spencer joined his laughter, filling the room with the sound of their hearty laughs and the sweet noises of their kisses.


End file.
